


天暗下来（妹攻车）

by hedgehog0420



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog0420/pseuds/hedgehog0420
Summary: 这里仅放儿童车。正文移步老福特。hp设定：姐拉文克劳妹赫奇帕奇。非abo，无那个啥。（目前）
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	天暗下来（妹攻车）

不会又是什么乱七八糟的副作用吧？安娜轻轻推了推床上的姐姐。“艾莎，艾莎，醒醒，你还好吗？”

今晚真的异常疲惫，艾莎本以为是最近精神太紧张，压力积攒造成的，反正明天就要比赛了，早点睡也好。

可是躺床上没一会，身体渐渐发热，自己的体温一直是偏低，怎么会热？艾莎忍了下来，可是那股火竟然越烧越旺，迅速从小腹烧到了脸上，直达心底。一边是昏沉的困意，一边是磨人的火热，艾莎已经无力去理清现在的处境。

“艾莎，你还好吗？”

是安娜的声音，艾莎艰难地抬起沉重的眼皮，全身软绵绵的，没有一点力气，“安……安娜……我、我好热……”

急促地呼吸声清晰可闻，安娜突然明白发生了什么，一年级的时候，自己也因为吃了苏西的药有类似的感受，不过没这么剧烈。

苏西你等着！安娜在心底怼了一句，不知道会不会对身体有损害。

“安、安娜。”艾莎喊着，声音沙沙的，像块软糯的豆沙糕甜到安娜的身体里，蔓延至四肢百骸。

“我在！我在！”安娜喉头有点发紧，声音也微微变了调。

“冰……我好热……给我水……冰……”

艾莎的神志因为安眠药的功效已经混乱，本该沉睡的大脑也被欲望唤醒，在海中浮沉。

“不是水的问题，”安娜仿佛也吃了药，全身发热，目光直直地看着姐姐红扑扑的脸，“我、我知道……我知道怎么办，我来帮你！”内心不可言说的小念头驱使安娜脱掉长袍，巍巍颤颤上了床。

艾莎微喘着，费力地抬眼看妹妹脱掉长袍、毛衣、衬衣、裤子，直到最后只剩小背心和内衣，露出大片光洁肌肤，艾莎感觉身下一股热流涌出，她惭愧地闭上眼，自己是怎么了，为什么面对亲妹妹有这样的反应。直到一个身子贴上来，隔着薄薄的衣服也能感受到的温暖，与发热截然不同的温度，奇异的缓解了肌肤的微微疼痛。

安娜一咬牙还是扒光了自己，闷头钻进被窝，紧紧抱住自己的姐姐。

艾莎低头看去，惊得清醒回笼了几分，“用力”推开安娜，“安娜！穿、穿上衣服！你在做什么？”

“我在帮你！”被小小推拒了下，安娜反而贴得更紧了，毕竟是姐姐的欲拒还迎，自幼时离开家，安娜一直在与艾莎相见努力着，近十年的追逐，亲近姐姐仿佛已经成了一种执念。安娜仰头，在艾莎拒绝前，轻轻吻上那个微张的唇，心脏又狂跳起来，与四年前那次不同的是，安娜终于弄懂，为什么自己的心脏停不下兴奋渴望。

被吻上的那刻，艾莎的大脑突然运转起来，她毕竟不是孩子了，迅速理解了自己的境况和安娜想做的事。

奋力推开身上的妹妹时，她仿佛听到了心底的叹息，唇是如此合契，但过了4年，自己必须有所长进，心已经乱了，身体不能跟着沉沦。

“安娜，”刚才的拒绝已经用尽所有力气，艾莎努力放缓自己的呼吸，“你先回去，我自己可以解决。”

安娜被推到一旁迅速爬起来欺身上去，目光灼热地盯着艾莎幽蓝色的瞳孔，直到对方移开眼睛，“你要怎么解决？姐姐。”

“冷水澡？自己来？你会吗？”

艾莎脸又红了几分。

“我来帮你！”不知道后果如何，散了药性才是第一，苏西的药不能大意。

艾莎一时说不出话，她已经压制不住自己的喘息，额角的汗越来越多，下身的胀痛也在无时无刻彰显存在感，好不容易堆积的理智被渴望冲毁。

安娜又一次吻上。

“你……”一个音节还没发完，安娜就趁机溜进自己的小舌。

软软的舌头在自己口腔扫荡，艾莎的头皮都麻了，身体在兴奋，慢慢屈服于欲望。但是，不行，这是自己的亲妹妹！为什么会动心，为什么会乱情，艾莎恼怒着自己不争气。

安娜沉迷在接吻的乐趣中，她在霍格莫德村曾经误入后街被发了小广告，回去整理时，才发现上面除了地址还有正在动作的两个小人在求欢，安娜脸红心跳地看完了全程，脑海里不自觉代入姐姐和自己，当她发现自己对姐姐有欲念时，被自己大胆的想法吓了一跳，整整一周没往拉文克劳那里乱晃，她曾以为要守着这份爱慕孤独终老，没想到会发生这样的事情。

一个在追，一个在逃，小舌偶有交缠，另一方也很快逃走，安娜试着舔了舔对方的上颚，身下的身子瑟缩了下，找到弱点，安娜毫不留情，缓慢的用舌尖在敌方阵营画圈。

耳边的呼吸声粗重了几分，安娜舌根发酸，没能乘胜追击，撤回一步，长吻暂歇，两人都喘息着。

艾莎还在徒劳地挣扎，因为微喘声音断断续续的：“听着，安娜，不行，安娜，我们不能，你还小，这种事，只能和，爱人一起做，你还不懂，我们是姐妹，不行……”

我已经15岁了！安娜被一连串拒绝冲昏了头，拉开艾莎不知何时护在胸前的手摁在头部两侧，大声说，“可是我爱你！”

托安娜的福，一嗓子吼完，艾莎清醒了。

第一次，这个拉文克劳的聪明姑娘面对妹妹露出呆傻神色。

“我……”安娜发觉姐姐的眼神逐渐清明，后悔起来，开弓没有回头箭！安娜看到身下人被吻的有点点肿的双唇动了动，没等她说出什么，低头含住对方的下唇，辅以轻柔的舔舐。

“安娜！快、停下……”刻意装出的威严，在衣服下一只手探进时变了声调。艾莎还是懵懵的，她还来不及处理刚刚那句话巨大的信息量就被迅速袭来的快感淹没。

安娜放开对姐姐双手的桎梏，右手滑进她的衣物内，入手是滑嫩的肌肤，手感好得安娜忍不住摩挲了几下才奔向重点。

好不容易才清醒的脑袋又被一个吻打回原样，艾莎迷迷糊糊地感受到双手的禁锢消失，她想再一次推开身上的妹妹，可一点力气也使不上了，刚才的拒绝已经是她能筑起的最后壁垒。胸前突然被捏住，艾莎小小的惊叫声被安娜吞进肚中，她喜欢姐姐柔软的唇瓣，总忍不住欺负它，吸吮、舔舐，安娜睁着眼看着姐姐的表情一点点软化。

揉捏着手内的丰满，时不时光顾挺立的顶端，姐姐已经17岁了，身材发育的很好，平时隐藏在长袍下看不出曼妙的身体曲线，也幸好长袍遮盖了这些，现在，这只属于自己一个人。安娜想到这里，兴奋的全身都在发抖，真是卑劣的妹妹！她唾弃自己。

每一次刮蹭过小樱桃，艾莎的身子都会轻微地抖动下，她只能忍住呻吟，忍不住身体的悸动，安娜的手仿佛有魔法，一点点唤醒她的渴望，唇舌离开时，她微微抬眼，竟有点不舍。她听到安娜带笑的声音，“别急，等一会。”随后又被轻轻吻了下。艾莎想辩解，不，我不是在索吻！但胸部的感受来的太过猛烈，一开口就怕漏出羞人的声音，只能闭口不言，似是默认。

安娜撤回胸前的手，慢慢解开姐姐衣服的扣子，雪白的肌肤清晰映在安娜眼中，肤色胜雪，莹白如玉，胸前的美好风景让安娜喉头滚动了下。

“不要……不要看……”艾莎的羞耻心已经顶不住了，有求必应屋内灯光全灭，只剩跳动的火光带来模糊的亮光，黑暗下的感官更加敏锐。

胸部接触到一个湿湿软软的活物，艾莎瞬间弄懂安娜在做什么，强烈的道德感涌上来，如果是吻还可以用姐妹搪塞，这样就太过越界。“别！不要！”

安娜用牙齿轻轻磨了磨口中昂首的小樱桃，惩罚姐姐的口是心非，舌头又跟上舔了舔，感受到艾莎的身子扭动了下，不知道是拒绝还是想要更多。

“安娜，求你，别再继续了。”艾莎努力让自己声音正常点。

安娜仿佛没有听见，无师自通地用小舌继续挑逗敏感的胸部。

唇舌巩固城池，双手攻城掠地，安娜的手在手感绝佳的腰腹处游弋了几下，不舍地奔赴最终战场。

黑暗中，艾莎惊异自己脑中已经都是浆糊但感官还是如此明晰，胸前一部被细心照顾着带来阵阵快感，另一侧却如此空虚，艾莎几乎想用手自己抚摸，她忍住了这个羞耻的动作，放任自己在满足和欲求两边折磨。

那只不安分的手在腰间摩挲，带起肌肤阵阵战栗，艾莎没办法抗拒这样的生理反应，缩了缩身子，道德在饱受煎熬。

我究竟在做什么？

我不知道，我可能生病了。

为什么不拒绝？

我、我没有力气……

你撒谎！你的魔法呢？

我……艾莎这才发现，情绪已经如此失控，魔法竟然一点反应也没有，是不想伤害妹妹的本能吗？

“啊！”那只手不知何时已经到了自己的下身，那个自己洗澡都不会多逗留的私密地。艾莎心中的恐惧慌乱达到了顶点，再这样下去，她们将无法挽回。

“安娜！安娜！”艾莎急切地叫着。

安娜触到那个湿湿热热的秘密花园，胸口也在急促的起伏，我可以吗？听到姐姐的呼喊，安娜从胸前抬头，安抚地吻了吻姐姐的嘴角，“我在，我在。”

“安娜，不要，求你了，停下来。”艾莎的声音都带了哭腔，“求你了安娜，停下来……我们、我们……”

今夜过后，她该如何面对妹妹，面对校长和朋友，自己是个多么下流的人，竟然和自己的妹妹做出这种事。天上的父母如果知道，会有多失望。

“我不知道……自己怎么了……安娜，对不起……停下来……”

为什么身体这么奇怪？

想要渴求更多……太久了，寂寞、空虚、压抑……

安娜心里发苦，手缓缓撤出，摸索着向上吻去姐姐眼角的泪水。“对不起，艾莎，是我……是我……对不起。”是我不小心对你下药，是我控制不住对你的占有欲。亲情、道德，只犹豫了一瞬就被自己抛诸脑后，我只想要你，可我不能说出来，对不起，等三强争霸赛结束，我再跟你赔罪……

为什么要道歉？

是我的放任，造成了现在的处境。

艾莎手指动了动，想要抹去妹妹眼角的星光，因为无力心中发痛，“别哭，安娜。”

明明自己已经在流泪了，却还在安慰妹妹。

安娜凑上去碰了碰姐姐的鼻子，像小时候那样，“姐姐爱我吗？”

这是一场噩梦吗？

天亮一切就会烟消云散。

“爱，我爱你，安娜。”

她听到自己的声音，那是从心底发出的，大脑甚至不用思考。她一次次推开的妹妹，在休息室门口的等待，在走廊的“偶遇”，在礼堂认真的注视……她都知道，但只能避开，即使如此，这个小姑娘还是这么热烈的期盼自己的回应。

猫头鹰塔楼上的告白，艾莎也在那一刻屏住了呼吸，禁制在体内晃动了下，她的紧张甚至超过了那个笨拙的男孩。死死地抓住长袍的一摆，安娜要被抢走了吗？

听到拒绝的喜悦还没品尝，下一瞬“我有喜欢的人了”让她压制很久的魔法几乎失控，艾莎只能匆匆逃走去找校长，躲在了有求必应屋平息自己的魔力。安娜已经长大了，有喜欢的人了很正常，艾莎安慰自己，这是迟早都要面对的事。只是心里酸涩的要命，她喜欢谁呢？反正，反正……不可能是自己。打开放在怀里许久的巧克力，表面已经凝结出一层白霜，艾莎尝了一块，甜到发苦。

就像现在的心情。等待了十年，和安娜一起平静的生活就在眼前，今夜被全部打乱，是自己毁了美好的未来！艾莎无法抵抗身体对于亲生妹妹的欲望，也无法违背自己的良心道德，这是……乱伦！可她更无法阻止胸腔中火热跳动的心在用事实告诉她：别用亲情骗自己了！你爱你的妹妹！

安娜鼻头发酸，掉下泪来，“我也爱你。”在安娜心中，艾莎就是一束光，她是目标，一路指引自己，迅速成长，变得优秀，才能与她相称。自己是飞蛾，一路前进，一路追逐，十年来，她对艾莎早已不是单纯的姐妹情。

“你……”艾莎摇摇头，“不是的，你说你有喜欢的人。”

安娜看着自己的傻姐姐，看来那天的话她都听全了，本来只是为了拒绝告白的敷衍，没想到让艾莎撞到了。

“我喜欢的人就是你，”身下的人身子越来越烫，忍耐力强悍的姐姐还在拒绝，但是安娜知道不能再等了，不管了，不赶紧继续的话……都是苏西！万一有什么后遗症自己一定饶不了她！

安娜给了姐姐一个绵长的吻，趁艾莎被亲的迷迷糊糊，迅速扒下了她仅剩的衣物。

“安娜！”

安娜的手指再一次来到那里，“从小时候我就一直憧憬姐姐，”光滑粘腻的液体已经流到大腿，安娜知道这是动情的标志，越过河流，安娜友好地造访这座秘密花园。

“不要……不要……”

“姐姐一直那么懂事，一直照顾我。”安娜往下退了退，舔了舔姐姐的小腹，手下的花蕾剧烈收缩了下，湿意更甚。

“安娜……”

“姐姐给我唱摇篮曲，哄我睡觉。”安娜觉得自己的手要被爱液冲走了，轻轻按上花核，身下敏感的身体颤了颤，安娜庆幸自己有修剪指甲的习惯不会弄痛姐姐。

这里是让人不可思议的滑嫩与柔软，花园在轻轻开合欢迎这个外来者，安娜的手指滑了滑，小心试探着姐姐的反应。

艾莎要疯了，从私处被触及起，她死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出什么奇怪的声音。

自己身体好像比想象的更糟糕，一个吻，一点触摸就能轻易引起她的快慰，下身肯定已经一发不可收拾，艾莎无力阻拦妹妹的动作，只能默默承受着，这比开始更磨人。

“姐姐摸着我的头发，姐姐紧紧抱着我……”

是你抱着我！艾莎迷迷糊糊地抓安娜口中的漏洞，小时候的安娜也是特别粘人，总是要抱着自己才睡觉。

手指在花瓣中时轻时重地揉按，初学者没什么技巧，只能靠一点点实践。快感总是零零散散，找不到点上的触摸，床单已经浸湿，高潮始终无法到来。艾莎自己都没发现身体在小小地扭动着寻求想要的刺激。

“后来，姐姐来接我入学，姐姐好美，姐姐的头发真好看，姐姐的眼睛和我一样。”安娜是个聪明的孩子，几番试探她已经找到让姐姐释放的方法。手指按在花核上，快速揉动着花蕾，安娜像头小兽从艾莎的纤腰一路舔到小腹。嘴里含糊不清的念着姐姐。

“姐姐！姐姐！给我吧，姐姐……”

艾莎剧烈地喘息着，她已经顾不上压抑从声音流露出的渴望，“不要、不要再叫姐姐了，啊……嗯……哈……安娜……”姐姐两个字仿佛魔咒一般，父母的脸在脑海中闪过，儿时安娜纯真的呼唤，她的道德心太强了，可她的身体欺骗不了自己，听到姐姐竟然兴奋地颤抖，自己的亲生妹妹在……

身下的快感在迅速累积，艾莎费力地仰起头想要说些什么。

泥泞、湿滑、肉与肉的快速摩擦，安娜的声音仿佛催情剂，叠声唤着姐姐，让她迷失在背德的情欲里。

安娜加快揉按的速度，手指时不时夹紧那小小的花核。察觉到手下的身体随着自己的动作所做出的反应，安娜心里被满足感占满，她看不见姐姐的神情，但能听到她急促的喘息，安娜的身体也不可抑制地变得滚烫。

艾莎身子慢慢绷紧，身上的妹妹仿佛察觉到一般，加快了速度，陌生的快感让她无所适从，艾莎急切地想要抓住什么来缓解这份紧张，一只手握住了她落在床侧的右手。她没有力气回握，只是虚虚的圈住。安娜小心地移动身体抬头亲吻姐姐的双唇。

她好像总能明白我需要什么？艾莎被这个亲吻暖的心里发酸。黑暗中，安娜湖蓝色的眼睛异常明亮，平静的湖面下燃烧着熊熊烈火。

“姐姐，给我，把你给我。”

安娜借着火光仔细地看着自己的亲生姐姐，迷乱的眼，凌乱的发，脆弱的神情挂在脸上。“我爱你……姐姐。”手指按住敏感点快速抖动。

“啊！”压抑良久的呻吟终于冲开闭紧的喉咙，从未有过的快感打开了那扇爱欲大门。艾莎脑海一片空白，身体死死绷住，连脚趾都在微微颤抖，下身涌出了一股又一股热流。

光裸的身子被安娜紧抱在怀里，赤诚对着赤诚，毫无衣物的阻隔，胸部相贴，比起激烈的高潮，艾莎更爱现在的温存。

怀里的身子渐渐放松下来，房间只剩急促的呼吸声，高潮已经过去。安娜探手摸了下，那片的床单已经湿透了。

“舒服点了吗？姐姐。”

艾莎不知道该怎么面对这个问题，自己竟然在妹妹手里……到了……高潮……她的脑子很乱，与高潮同来的还有那份深沉的困意。艾莎偷偷看了眼安娜，发生这样的事不能就这么装死下去。谁知道这一眼让自己全身的血都在往头上冲，困意都被烧走了大半。

“不准吃！”安娜，这个满脸无辜的小姑娘，正要把手指放进嘴里，这个手刚刚才……才从自己下身拿出来，只是想到这里，艾莎小腹的欲火好像又被点燃。

安娜没管姐姐软绵绵的声音，自顾自地把手指放进嘴里，那会就想尝尝了，姐姐的味道……

淡淡的香气，安娜认真地舔了舔，像是雪的味道。

拿出手指，安娜小心地躺在姐姐起伏的胸口上，以免自己压坏了这个纤细的身体。

“艾莎，我听到你说你爱我。”

“我……”理智已经渐渐回归脑中，艾莎不可能再让这个错误继续，“你是我妹妹，我当然爱你。”

安娜笑了笑，仿佛没有听懂艾莎话里的意思，“我也最爱姐姐了，姐姐以后会不会不理我？”

“……不会。”艾莎犹豫了，“安娜，对不起，今天是我的错，我好奇怪……明天我们都把这个忘掉好吗？”

“好。”

干脆利索的答应，艾莎不知道自己心中是失望多一点还是欣慰多点。

“那今晚，我可以继续了吗。”

“啊？”艾莎还没听懂，那个毛茸茸的小脑袋就从胸前退了下去，一路向下直到那个地方。

“你做什么！安娜！放开！”身上没有力气，双腿被妹妹强势掰开，安娜嘟囔着，“反正你明天就忘了，我要和我新交的朋友好好告别。”

“你……安娜！”艾莎是真的急了，怎么可以！用手已经是……现在还想！

安娜轻轻地吻上去，那里水流涓涓，艾莎的欲望根本就没有被满足，她竟然不说，如果不是自己的强硬，她还要忍多久？

安娜什么也看不见，也自觉屏蔽了姐姐制止的话，察觉到双腿想要合上，安娜当机立断，抬起姐姐的腿分开两边压住。

无力的双腿只能任凭摆布，艾莎羞愤欲死，“安娜，别这样！求你！”

门户大开，安娜是真的听不到姐姐的话了，她被花园喷洒出的香气惹的意乱情迷，那个一张一合的花瓣在黑暗中欢迎她的到来，对于快乐的渴求，它远比主人来的诚实。

感受热气扑面，安娜用小巧的鼻子试探性地蹭了蹭，找准位置唇舌随后跟上，比起第一次，安娜已经有了经验。

双腿被摆成m型压在两边，艾莎确信这是十七年来最羞耻的事情，她的睡意还在侵扰着大脑以及身体，热度不断攀升，只有感官依旧敏锐。

安娜伸出舌头，小小舔了一口。

“啊！”艾莎努力撑起身子想要后退，太过了！太过了！察觉到安娜刚刚干了什么，艾莎甚至没有感受到那不同的快感，惊愧压过了快慰，她只想逃走！这是她妹妹，她们到底在做什么！

安娜及时按住了姐姐的身体。“姐姐，明天就忘了不是吗？”

“不行不行，安娜！”艾莎泪光涟涟，希望安娜放过自己。

安娜低头，用舌探进花瓣，轻轻地搅动起风云，艾莎身子一软，撑起身子的手臂再也支撑不住，落回柔软的床铺上。

姐姐的身体真像是用最剔透的冰做成的，安娜决心一点点舔化这块热冰，融化的水很快打湿了安娜的脸颊、鼻子、下巴。花苞剧烈收缩，安娜沿着褶皱上下舔动，舌头比手指更无害，柔嫩的舌尖几分钟就已经光顾到了每一片花瓣，安娜可以想象到每一片粉嫩的花瓣上都凝结着晶莹的露水。

艾莎被妹妹的舌头击败，溃不成军，无力抵抗，小声闷哼着。

安娜爱极了这种娇软的哼唧声，她想听到更多，舌头加大了力度，不是再用舌尖，而是用舌面一下下舔弄着花核。

“啊～安娜！啊！不要……”比起刚刚温柔的快感，这种方式显然更加刺激，艾莎的大腿肌肉在止不住地颤抖，热烈的快感从下身沿着脊椎直达脑部，焚烧完了全部理智。

艾莎大口喘息着，额前碎发被汗水濡湿贴在额头，身体仿佛已经化成一滩水感受不到存在，只有下身的快感一波波的冲击着她的心防。

“安、安娜……”艾莎小声地喊着，“慢……慢点，嗯～”尾音稍稍拔高，是安娜趁她说话故意吸吮了下花苞，品尝了口蜜露。

“姐姐，你好美味～”安娜的声音多了分说不清的兴奋。

“别、别说……”

“姐姐好香，”安娜没有停，吮着蜜露也挡不住她想表达的心，“我好渴，姐姐！”

“停下……停下……你喝水……”艾莎希望妹妹能趁着喝水的空挡放过自己。

安娜的舌头搅动了几下。

一阵快感袭来，艾莎小腹收紧，又流出一股爱液。

安娜觉得自己变坏了，竟然能说出这种话，“我在喝了，谢谢姐姐。”

“你！”艾莎梗住了，她从不知道一向乖巧体贴的妹妹还有这么坏心眼的一面，她只能求饶，快感太剧烈，她甚至说不出一句完整的话来：“嗯～别……安娜……我们、嗯……不……”

心疼姐姐这种时候还在拒绝，她总是这样，自以为强大一个人承受所有，安娜不再迟疑，让姐姐舒服才是正经事，舌面凶狠地刮擦着充血肿胀的花核，一下又一下，花苞受到刺激快速地张合。

“啊……”艾莎亢奋地全身泛红，太快了，太猛了！除了呻吟她发不出任何声音，只能任由自己的身体沉醉在快感里。

安娜毫不留情地按紧姐姐的大腿以防它们夹住自己，对着一个点刺激的直来直往是迅速到达高潮的最佳方法，安娜确信自己已经掌握到这个技巧。

花核已经越来越硬，挺立在空气中等安娜一下下的刺激，一次、两次、三次……艾莎的身子渐渐绷紧，甚至不自觉地抬高腰部。

安娜果断转变策略，轻轻含住花苞，舌头快速地在花核周围搅动刺激，“噗叽、噗叽”的水声敲动着她的耳膜。

艾莎当然也听到了，这份丢人的情绪又刺激的她爱液流出的更快更多，当她发现自己竟然在抬高腰部寻求更多刺激时，她捂住了自己的眼睛。

安娜的方法很奏效，快感迅猛又动人，一口气冲破了临界点，又一次高潮来临了。艾莎绷直背部，口中小声欢叫着，半响才气喘吁吁地放缓身体。

第二次！自己竟然在妹妹口中高潮了！真是下流的姐姐，而身体竟然想到安娜的脸又更兴奋地吐出几股爱液。

安娜唇舌还没撤出，温柔地清理着姐姐泥泞不堪的花园，和它们温存着。

“安娜……停下……”艾莎的声音是高潮后独有的虚弱，带了一些性感的哑。

“我还没舔干净呢！”安娜拒绝，话音刚落，花穴又流出一股爱液，艾莎捂紧眼睛，对妹妹一句话也能性奋到这个程度，自己太下流了！

“安娜！上来！”

“好吧……”安娜不太情愿地停下清理事业，身子向上移环住自己的姐姐，她想，姐姐需要一个拥抱，对于拥抱，艾莎是不反感的。

确实，艾莎很喜欢妹妹躺在自己身上，紧紧抱住的感觉，自己也终于能从那个羞耻的姿势解放，双腿放平。

安娜拿开姐姐挡住眼睛的手，看着她还沾染着欲望的眼眸，吻了吻她的手心，“姐姐还喜欢吗？”

脸上好不容易消散的热度又一次回归，艾莎避而不答，只是轻轻喘息着，脑子虽然乱的像浆糊一样，但是能感受到身体的躁动在缓缓平息。

安眠药的药效太强了，她能坚持到经历两场性事已经不易，欲望被填满后，艾莎缓缓进入梦乡。

安娜清理了艾莎身上的痕迹，又让有求必应屋换了个新床单，确保姐姐能睡得舒适。

最后吻了吻那双甜美的唇，嘴里还有艾莎的味道。“晚安，姐姐。”

安娜搂紧姐姐，也闭上眼帘，明天还有大事要做呢。


End file.
